Cherry Red Sunsets
by Rachel L. M
Summary: In which House and Wilson get lost, House denies it, and Wilson gets hurt trying to fix it. Oh, and beer is consumed.


A/N: Just another House fic. I've got tons and since I'm sick, I've also got lots of time to post. Get ready. My apologies to anyone from Nebraska who would beg to differ on the size of towns there. It's just for the story. I'm from Texas, no room to talk. Then again, I live in the 4th largest city in the country, we have one of the biggest med centers, and NASA, not to mention the invention of astro turf…okay, shutting up. So the story is established relationship, okay? And please don't ask me how they actually get back to Lincoln. It isn't important.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own, you don't sue. Tada.

Cherry Red Sunsets

The bright red Corvette stuck out miserably in the small towns they were traveling through. The towns Wilson had so lovingly named "Middle of Nowhere, Nebraska". They shouldn't even have been driving through any towns. They were supposed to stay in Lincoln at the conference like the good little boys they are. _Of course _Wilson thought, staring out the window at the rows and rows of corn and the complete lack of any fast food restaurants. _This is all Greg's fault. Leave it to him to get tired of gourmet five star hotel food_.

"House, where the hell are we?" he demanded, sounding just barely more agitated than he really was.

"Nebraska." House responded cooly.

Wilson sighed and somehow (to his own surprise) suppressed the urge to strange his best friend. "Ask for directions. Now."

"Aw come on Jimmy. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Must have left it at the hotel when we left. Four and a half hours ago!"

House rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll pull over, but you're getting the directions."

Wilson crossed his arms. "Fine."

It was at least another half an hour before the two reached a barely decent looking gas station. They pulled up and Wilson and stared at the old building with the cracked glass windows and single gas pump. It looked forty years old. He gave House a skeptical look. "Really Greg? _This_ is the best you could find."

"Go. You're the one who's utterly convinced were lost."

Wilson sighed and got out of the car, being sure to slam the door behind him, receiving a glare from House. He walked inside, looking around his frown grew. There were a few people in the small building, not one of them looking like people Wilson wanted to talk to. He decided on a middle aged looking woman standing at the counter, buying a pack of cigarettes. He bit back the remark about cancer, he had learned to keep that one to himself. Walking over he stood beside her. "Uh, excuse me." He started nervously.

The woman turned to look at him, a smile spreading across her lips. "Hello handsome, what can I help you with?"

James was a bit nervous at the way the woman was flirting, but House would be pissed if he came back without the directions, no matter how much he denied the fact they were lost. "I need directions. Back to Lincoln."

She laughed a bit. "You sure that's _all _you need? Because I could help you with _so much more_." She made to grab at his crotch.

Wilson blushed furiously, grabbing her wrist which was now just inches away from him. He noticed for the first time the little diamond wedding ring she wore, but it was just a tad bit too late. There was a booming voice saying "You messin' with my wife?" and Wilson looked up to see a slightly muscular man about a head and a half taller than himself. The man's hands were balled into fists and Wilson quickly let go of the wife's wrist. "No…she,uh, I was just—"

He was cut off as one giant fist connected with his nose, sending him backwards. The counter behind him stopped him. Wilson barely had time to steady himself as a second punch busted his bottom lip and sent him to the floor with an undignified "Ungh." of pain.

The huge man had him by the collar and was hauling him back to his feet when another voice came into the scene. "Hey jackass, leave him alone!" house shouted at the man, smacking the arm that was holding Wilson with his cane.

Wilson immediately fell back to the floor and the man brought his arm to his chest. "Who the hell are you?!" The man sneered. "His boyfriend?"

"No, we're just sex buddies. Now unless you want that arm broken, I suggest you leave." When were people going to learn that only he was allowed to hit Wilson? House turned and glared at the small group of people who had gathered to watch the fight, if you could call it that. It had been a bit one sided. "And since you worthless fuckers couldn't seem to have helped the guy getting hit by a giant, get the hell away." The crowd dispersed and the man sneered one last time for good measure than stormed out of the gas station, his wife close behind.

House smirked down at his friend, who was currently sitting Indian style on the floor, wiping blood from his nose on his sleeve. "Leave it to you to get the shit beat out of you while doing something as simple as getting directions."

Wilson looked up at him "You saw the whole thing?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I would have helped sooner, but I wanted to see you stand up for yourself. Given the fight was a little unfair." House answered.

Wilson just glared at him. Slowly the younger man brought a hand up to touch his busted lip lightly, letting out a small hiss of pain. Blood was still flowing steadily from both lip and nose.

"Come on Jimmy, lets get you cleaned up." House reached down and pulled Wilson up, practically dragging him to the small, unsanitary bathroom in the back of the station. They got the bleeding to stop first, then House took a wet paper towel and started to wipe the dried blood off and dab at the busted lip. Wilson winced a little. "Suck it up, baby." House said, but stopped nonetheless. Throwing the towel into the trash, he said "Go wait in the car. I'll find something for the pain." He leaned in and kissed Wilson softly, careful to avoid hurting him.

Thirty minutes later found the two doctors sitting on the hood of the Corvette, watching the bright red and orange sunset. A nearly empty six pack sat beside them ("to help with the pain"). House sat with his legs spread, allowing Wilson to sit between them. House had his arms wrapped around the younger's waist and his chin was on Wilson's shoulder. "You know I love you more than any of my sex buddies, right?" he said into Wilson's ear and house didn't have to see to know the other man was smiling broadly, despite the busted lip.

**FIN**

Reviews are love.


End file.
